


Putting it Right

by Galadraen



Series: Where Soul Meets Body [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadraen/pseuds/Galadraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my own struggles with OCD, Cole helps the Inquisitor with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting it Right

The Inquisitor pushed his desk back into line with the pattern on the rug beneath it, straightened the books upon their shelves, and opened the windows wide to let in the afternoon light to warm the room before moving to make his bed.  
Josephine was sure to hire an adequate amount of servants for menial tasks such as this, but he preferred to do it himself. It was hard to bear so many disappointed faces when he untucked the blankets and began rearranging his quarters even before they had left.

Finishing, he stepped back and examined his work. Something didn’t feel quite right. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but something was off. Untucking the blankets, he started over. It took him two more times before he was satisfied. Turning, he reached to grab the blanket he left folded on top of the covers for colder nights, only to find it was gone. They must not have returned it after the last round of laundry.

His chest began to tighten in that all too familiar way. He tried to ignore it. Tried to convince himself they’d be bringing it by later. But the empty place on the bed burned in the corner of his eye like a hot coal as he tried to busy himself with the rest of his routine. It wasn’t long before he returned to the bed, sitting down beside it and burying his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes and temples in frustration. 

The Inquisitor wasn’t sure how long he sat there, his mind drifting, feeling unattached from his body, but he was suddenly brought to as a warmth suddenly surrounded him. He looked up to see Cole, smiling down upon him, his arms wrapped around his shoulders as he tucked the blanket closer. 

“They forgot. I remembered.”

He didn’t need to explain to Cole why he had been sitting on the floor alone for Maker knows how long. He didn’t need to explain why his cheeks were tear stained or why his fingernails had cut into his palms. He didn’t need to explain anything at all. Cole just knew. 

“Okay?” the younger man asked, not moving from the Inquisitor’s side until he nodded.

With that, he began to slowly move like a gentle breeze through the room, rustling the papers into a neat pile, lighting several lavender and lilac scented candles, stacking the ink bottles just so next to the pens upon his desk. 

Cole knew everything’s place. He could count on him to put it right. He knew where it all belonged. Cole knew that he wouldn’t eat his dinner if they sent him a fork with a bent tong because he couldn’t stand the feel in his mouth. He knew he couldn’t drink from chipped cups or water if it was chilled. What clothing made his skin crawl at the texture. The pens he simply wouldn’t touch…

Others thought the Inquisitor was just fickle. But Cole knew. He understood. Everything was safe with Cole. 

The Inquisitor sighed with relief and snuggled further into the blanket, burying his nose in the plush fur, inhaling its fresh, clean scent. Like a ripple over the surface of a still pond, his body slowly began to relax, muscles unclenching. Closing his eyes, he listened as Cole hummed softly to himself, mostly a nonsense tune with no pattern, as he finished the rest of the afternoon routine. 

A little while later, the blanket rustled aside and Cole nuzzled under to join the Inquisitor, taking his hand in his and stroking his fingers softly across the back of his knuckles. They sat there together for a time, just enjoying the silence before Cole left, off to help other members of the Inquisition. He’d be back again tomorrow. He always was. And the Inquisitor was always thankful.


End file.
